


[HQ][双宫北][妖怪PARO]血色蛛丝[END]

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: ·妖怪PARO的双宫北，含转世轮回要素，治和侑都爱着北·他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我·以上ok请继续
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke & Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu, Kita Shinsuke/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 11





	[HQ][双宫北][妖怪PARO]血色蛛丝[END]

嘎吱、嘎吱、嘎吱。  
女郎蛛的纺车转动不停。  
「永远、永远、永远不要吃下心爱的人的肉，一口也不行。」  
娘亲转过头来对他们说。  
深情、凄婉、决绝。  
后来，在他们长达数百年的一生中，再也没见过这般美艳的女子。  
「只要吃过一口，就再也忘不了那个味道，生生世世，未来永劫。」  
鸦青的长发、莹白的肌肤、娇艳欲滴的唇和盼顾生辉的眼，纵是恨她入骨的人，也夺不走世间第一美人的称号。  
暮色如血，染红记忆。  
十岁的妖怪便似襁褓中的婴儿，身微言轻，能否自保还是未知之数。幼童的记忆又怎么做得准呢？他们只记得自己失去了娘亲，不是生离，而是死别。他们还记得自己看到了闪亮的蛛丝。  
半透明的蛛丝非常漂亮，一闪一闪，细细密密织出纷繁复杂的图案。  
但蛛丝不是银色的。蛛丝本来应该是银色的，但夕阳在上面固定住红色，红得像血。  
真好看呀。  
他们不约而同地伸手，想要触摸血色的蛛丝。  
简直就像逃不开躲不过的红线一般。

「如果侑的眉毛不那么粗，说不定也能成就一番祸国殃民的伟业呢。」  
每次听到同族这样议论，侑总是打一个大大的哈欠。当然，这句话评论的对象同样可以换成治，变成如果治不那么贪吃，说不定也能成就一番祸国殃民的伟业。  
「我觉得你已经足够祸国殃民了呀。」  
听到其他狐狸这样议论的时候，侑用胳膊肘捅了捅自家兄弟。  
治没理他，专心致志地盯着草丛，眨眼间就扑进去咬住一只野鸡。  
「你说什么？」  
叼着脚爪还在动的野鸡，治问。鸡毛飞得到处都是。  
「我说你祸国殃民！要喂饱你起码半个山头的妖怪要饿肚子！」  
他说，毫不客气地掰下一只鸡腿，血淋淋地啃起来。虽然人类烹饪的食物各有风味，但果然还是带血的鲜肉比较好吃。  
治没计较他抓走鸡腿的事情，大口大口啃起来，连骨头也没放过，咔嚓咔嚓咬碎了吸骨髓。看着闷头吃得满嘴鸡毛的兄弟，侑真担心这家伙是不是小时候被饿傻了，天天只顾着吃，连狐狸的看家本领都快忘了。  
不应该啊，他想，那时他们两个人都被抓起来关在笼子里，要说饿都饿着，可自己没变成饿死鬼托生的模样呀？  
「我说，治，你偶尔也该出去修炼修炼吧？」  
侑盯着治的脸说。可恶，这家伙的眉毛明明跟我一样粗，为什么同族就不嫌弃他眉毛粗！  
「没吃饱，没兴趣。」  
治舔着嘴唇说，干脆把沾了血的鸡毛也卷进嘴里，然后往林子里走。  
「你这只不务正业的狐狸！」  
侑边骂边追了上去。除了跟上去他还能有什么办法呢？他们一起出生，相依为命，是彼此唯一的亲人。治去捕猎，他就在附近的林间小路里埋伏，看准机会戏弄行人。治逮住猎物也会带来给他。两条腿的猎物可以分给他一条腿，四条腿的可以分给他两条腿，他再多拿对方就会翻脸呲牙。  
「真是可惜了我倾国倾城的本领呀。」  
今天他的运气不好，路上静悄悄的，一个人也没有。等得无聊的侑朝溪水探出身子，顾影自怜。  
他知道自己长得美，同族都说他们身上有娘亲十足十的神韵，媚态天成。偶尔以人形出现在附近的村落时，大姑娘小媳妇看他一眼就脸红，低下头想看又不敢看，唯恐看了第二眼就会被勾去魂。他偏要摆出不谙世事的天真模样，像个孩儿似地朝她们笑。她们还没闹明白发生了什么事情呢，他的怀里就塞满了东西，手帕、香包、糕点、鸡蛋。  
他知道他想迷住谁就能迷住谁。人道是出了平安京再无繁华，可繁华之地也需要各地流水的供养。稻荷崎是平安京西南侧的重要驿站，旅客、商人、被流放的贵人贵女，川流不息。他知道几条行人的必经之路。路上的行人，无论男女老幼，无一能逃过他的法术。他也不过分，一个人只迷住一次，让对方按照他的意愿做一件事，有时是唱歌，有时是跳舞，是僧侣就听他念段经，是小贩就听他叫卖，如果是坏人就让他一头撞到树干上，摔个鼻青脸肿。整整十年他从未失手，有时治会在旁边边看边吃，但那家伙从来没有和他一起拍手叫好。  
戏弄完，他就把自己从山里捡到的漂亮石头塞一块过去。人类很喜欢这种漂亮石头，说是宝石，能换很多钱，所以被他戏弄的人往往是笑呵呵离开的。时间久了就有传言，说附近有好心的狐仙，诚心供奉狐仙就会送人宝物。还真有愚人愚妇来供奉。侑挑挑拣拣，如果东西好吃就多留两块漂亮石头，东西没用就留在原地，当做没看见。  
真奇怪呀，他拔了一根芦苇叼在嘴里，穗子一晃一晃的，像摇摆的尾巴。  
自己只是恣意妄为，却被称为狐仙。而他们的娘亲，小心翼翼，如履薄冰，却变成了罪大恶极的妖狐，人人得以诛之。  
人心向来是鬼神难明。  
人间向来是诡谲莫测。  
和村落打交道已经是他的极限了，平安京更是可怕的诅咒之地，有生之年他绝不会再迈进城中一步。  
鞠一把水抹了一把脸，侑听到了哒哒的马蹄声。他跳起来爬上树——狐狸不会上树，他用人形摔得好辛苦才学会这个本领——抱住一根粗壮的树枝，从叶片间窥视。  
一袭白衣、一匹白马。  
翩翩佳公子，风华世无双。  
心里不自觉地浮现出这般词句，侑知道附近的山村绝对出落不出这般的人物。这般高雅的气度，倒像是平安京鲜衣怒马的贵公子。有一点自惭形秽，更多的还是恼羞成怒。该怎样戏弄这个人呢，他想，干脆让马停下来，让平安京的混蛋跌个嘴啃泥吧。一袭白衣滚作一袭泥衣，岂非妙事一桩？  
双脚勾住树枝，他倒挂在树上，刚巧和对方四目相对。控制那匹马是小菜一碟，他碰了碰耳朵，它就站住了。然后他看到了那个人的眼睛。只要对上视线，对方就逃不掉了。那个人的马术十分了得，双腿夹紧马身，依然直挺挺地坐稳。  
这双眼睛、这双眼睛。  
侑见过这双眼睛。  
隔着铁笼，他见过这双眼睛。

那时他们刚刚六岁，尚未掌握化形的诀窍。可自幼生活在深宫里，所见所闻皆为人类的言谈举止，自然便通晓了人类的语言。  
于是他们知道了，白面金毛和白面银毛的狐狸，哪怕只是小狐狸，皮毛也可以卖出高价。关在笼子里的他们，对人类来说，像是待宰的鸡鸭一样。要说有什么不同，大概也就是他们是镶金嵌银的值钱鸡鸭。  
他们试过想逃，但铁笼上贴着符咒，除了弄伤爪子别无所获。那时娘亲还活着，只是不知所踪。日日夜夜，侑舔着一次次受伤的脚爪，祈祷娘亲快来救出他们，也诅咒迫害他们的人类。  
有朝一日，得以脱身，一定要杀掉这些家伙。  
这样想的时候，他遇到了那双眼睛。  
即使同为人类，眼睛和眼睛却是不一样的。有些人的眼睛只能看到两只小狐狸，有些人的眼睛却能够透过狐狸的躯壳看到他们。  
侑非常确定，那个孩子看到了他们。  
打扮得像位小少爷、也被家仆称为小少爷的孩子，直直朝他们走来。  
「请问要多少钱才能买下他们？」  
「小少爷，这不是您能处理的东西。」  
囚禁他们的人回答道，表面恭敬，内心轻蔑。  
「我用这个来换。」  
那个孩子掏出一件贴身的饰品。金灿灿的，镶嵌着漂亮的石头。侑看到那件饰品的第一眼就很想要它。不仅因为它特别漂亮，还因为它散发着不可思议的灵气。  
「成交。」  
商人眯起眼睛说，唯恐对方反悔。未能阻止小少爷的仆人唉声叹气，说不知道回去怎么跟老爷交代。不过老仆人很快就停止了念叨。小少爷拜托他驾着牛车去城外，他拗不过对方，只得照做。  
找了一处山清水秀的地方，那个孩子像撕破宣纸一样轻易地撕开符咒，打开笼门。他们本能地往后躲，那孩子便伸手想把他们抱出笼子。侑和治一左一右，毫不犹豫地咬下去。他咬到右手的小指，治咬到左手的小指，全都咬出了血。趁着对方吃痛收手，他们一前一后跑出笼子，一溜烟儿地跑进林子里。  
如果那时他们知道这个孩子姓北，大概就不会咬下第一口。  
北家是唯一对娘亲抱有同情的家族。他们一家人都把真相看得太清楚了，知道妖狐祸国不过是别有用心的借口。也正是因为他们看得太清楚了，才会惹来一场横祸。  
后来娘亲找到了他们。他们和娘亲好好描述了一番那个小少爷的模样。娘亲叹了一口气，面色苍白的美人依然是美人，叹气的模样同样摇曳生姿。她告诉他们，那个孩子是北家的小少爷，北信介。  
那家人救了她，也救了他们，还为只能保全她的性命而非声誉向她道歉。  
侑和治没法讨厌人类，大概有九成九是北信介的原因。  
侑记住了那件饰品上石头的模样。后来他和治在山里捡了好多好多相似的石头，不怎么好看的就塞给被他捉弄的人，最好看的那些他都有好好藏起来，准备送给当年的恩人。但这仅仅是留个念想而已。北家可是名门望族，北家的小少爷又怎么可能离开平安京呢？那个人不出来，他们又立誓永不踏入平安京半步，当然没有再相见的机会。

但是，今天，他又见到了这双眼睛。  
样貌变了，打扮变了，但这双眼睛没有变，依然清澈明净。  
侑激动得手足无措，一时忘记自己倒挂在树上。双脚一松，他立刻大头朝下跌到土路上，摔得脑壳发痛。  
「请问你还好吗？我来帮你。」  
温善的声音，有教养却不让人感到高高在上。那个人跳下马，朝他伸出手。他看到这只手靠近小指的位置留着咬痕的伤疤。疤痕随着年龄的增长而扩张，呈现出浅淡的粉红色。暮色在凸起的伤疤上渲染一番，使得它看起来宛如纠缠不休的红线，牢牢捆住对方的小指。  
没错，是红线。  
侑朝对方笑了，是他自以为最迷人的笑容。现在，他一心一意，只想迷住一个人。那个人名叫北信介。  
唰啦啦。  
奔跑时擦过枝叶的声音一路向着他们所在的方位响起，忽而又回归寂静。那个人不由得提高警惕，四下观望，完全无视他抛出的媚眼。心知肚明来者身份的侑感到一阵挫败，开始在心底咒骂那位不速之客。  
「抓住了。」  
突然出现的治，从那个人身后发起完美的偷袭，一口咬住颈后的衣服，用力之猛几乎让对方双脚离地。气不打一处来的侑恨不得四脚着地狂奔过去糊兄弟的蠢脸。  
哪有妖狐是这样勾引人的！这叫强抢良家子！没有技术含量！简直给妖狐丢脸！  
他往前走一步，治就搂着那个人往后退一步。  
「治，你要做什么！」  
侑的耐心所剩无几，隐隐感到有什么不对劲。  
「这是我的猎物，但你不能吃。你不能像平时那样直接扯下一条腿。」  
「我什么时候说我要吃他了！」  
「反正，现在不能吃，一点都不能。」  
「我本来就没打算吃他！」  
吼出这句话，侑终于发现违和感源自何处。从被治叼住到现在，对方竟然靠在治身上一动不动。仔细一看，那个人面色惨白，双目紧闭，似已陷入昏迷。  
「有毒。」  
把鼻子贴在那个人脸上脖子上闻来闻去，治评论道。自家兄弟虽然是个只顾着吃的白痴，但论起视觉听觉嗅觉都在妖狐中出类拔萃。他眼睁睁地看着治像舔鸡肉似地尝了尝对方的嘴角，内心哀叹自己这辈子就没见过这么没情趣的吻！  
「是剧毒。」  
把一口唾沫吐得远远的，治补充道。像是要验证他说的话似的，北信介痛苦地咳嗽一声，一口鲜血喷在衣襟上。  
雪白血红，格外显眼。

和北信介重逢的第三天，侑坐在塌了一半的台阶上，嚼着发苦的草药，让臭乎乎的药汁沿着嘴角流进药皿里。  
废弃的村落里什么都没有。他们加了障眼法，就连迷路的旅人也不会走到这边。侑只好双目无神地看着治刷马，刷一下、刷两下、刷三下。刷到饱满圆润的马屁股时，他分明看见那家伙的口水流了不停。  
「喂！那是有主的马，不能吃！」  
「看看而已，我不咬。」  
治回答道，敷衍到连口水都懒得擦。  
「话说，为什么是我负责嚼草药啊！弄得浑身臭烘烘的有损我的魅力！再说这种药汁混口水的方式一点也不风雅！应在良辰美景之下，趁对方半睡半醒之时，以吻吐哺！顺势送过舌头，抵死纠缠……」  
「白痴，会中毒。」  
他的兄弟不仅口出恶语，更可恨的是，对方只用了短短一句话就让他无言以对。  
白马不加掩饰地打了个响鼻。  
可恶，区区畜生居然也敢嘲笑他！早晚有一天，他要活活扯下它的两条马腿吃掉！  
「侑。」  
「哈？」  
「今天继续炖一锅野鸡汤吧。」  
「行啊，病人喝鸡汤，我吃鸡肉，你吃鸡毛。」  
治没有理睬他的挑衅。他也就是嘴上说说。倘若当真抢起来，必然是治吃鸡肉，他吃鸡毛。  
「接下来怎么办？」  
「什么怎么办？」  
「那个人快醒了。」  
就像厉害的阴阳师能看破妖怪的原形一样，资质出众的妖怪也能看穿人类身上的灵力。根据他们的经验，妖力强的妖怪比较不容易死，同理，灵力强的人类也不容易死。  
那个人身上一度衰弱的灵力重新焕发生机，想必已脱离险境。  
侑抓起一把干净的草药塞进嘴里，愁眉苦脸地嚼啊嚼。药皿里的药汁快要漫出来了。他呸呸呸地吐掉嘴里的药渣，心情比药汁还要苦涩。  
「治，我好愁哇。」  
「愁什么？」  
「你说，要是他一睁眼，就看到一个臭乎乎脏兮兮的我，那可怎么办？」  
「接着睡。」  
「什么！」  
「即使毒解了大半，身体依然虚弱，让他接着睡。」  
「说好的要对我惊为天人一见钟情以身相许呢！」  
治懒得理他，跑去漫山遍野抓野鸡。留下侑形单影只，唉声叹气。不过对马叹气实在没意思，徒然让那只牲口看笑话。他无可奈何地端起药皿，跪坐到那个人身边。  
真好看呀，他着迷地想。  
侑见过的美人不计其数，但跟兄弟二人一比，不提也罢。北信介不是那种艳若桃李的美人。眼睛、鼻子、嘴唇、头发、脸型，任意拿一样出来比较，都称不上让人惊艳，甚至颇显平庸。然而，当它们以恰到好处的方式组合在一起，清正典雅的气质霎时扑面而来。他用手指轻轻勾勒着那个人的面容，心想，纵是雅擅丹青的国手，亦不足以描摹出他的好看。  
一旦落于纸面，这份独一无二的气质便减了九分。  
他托起对方的头，小心翼翼地把药汁喂进去。昏迷的人只能靠本能一点点吞咽，好在他有足够的耐心。对于喜爱的事物，侑总是有足够的耐心。等那个人喝完，他抓起布把对方嘴边抹干净，呆呆地注视他的脸。  
真好看呀，他想，唯一美中不足的，便是那双让他念念不忘的眼睛依然紧闭。  
娘亲离去已有六载。在最开始的那段时间里，他常常梦见娘亲，梦见女郎蛛被染红的蛛丝。血色蛛丝纵横交错，延伸向无止境的彼方。在另一个时常出现的梦里，他们置身囚笼，密密麻麻的铁栏分割开视野。他总在这里与那双眼睛相遇。他一点也不害怕，怔怔地望着对方，想，为什么会有这么好看的人。  
这么好看的人，真想把他抢走，变成自己的东西。  
转瞬即逝的想法，犹如突兀显现的獠牙，把侑吓得不轻。不对不对，他挺直后背，拼命摇头。他是回眸一笑百媚生的妖狐，才不会堕落到跟自家兄弟一样强抢的地步呢！  
只要让他迷上自己就好。  
去溪水里洗个澡，仔细梳理好毛发，凭自己的天姿国色，没有迷不倒的人！  
在那之前，稍微亲一下，应该不要紧吧？  
明知四下无人，侑难免心虚地张望一番。  
虽然治吓唬他会中毒，可他嚼了这么久的草药不知吞下去多少，肯定能起到解毒的效果。  
亲一下，只亲一下而已。  
侑闭上眼睛，嘟起嘴唇，慢慢俯身，心脏怦怦直跳。碰到了吗？亲到了吗？因为太紧张了反而没法确认。忽然之间，一坨尚带余温的东西狠狠砸到他脑袋上，砸得他眼冒金星。  
睁眼一看，鸡毛乱飞。  
「白痴，会中毒。」  
伴随兄弟的告诫，头顶的野鸡落入他怀中，死不瞑目地瞪着他。  
「治你这个混蛋！」  
抄起尚未僵直的两只鸡爪，侑用死鸡劈头盖脸地砸治。然而今天是大丰收的一天，对方总共抓到三只野鸡，手里还剩两只，左右开弓朝他砸回来。侑以一敌二，渐落下风，脸上还被鸟喙扎得生痛。但他越挫越勇，索性把自己手里的野鸡扯成两半，抓起软乎乎的肚肠往对方脸上甩。一时间血腥味四溢，屋子里羽毛绒毛纷纷扬扬，犹如飞雪一般。  
「好美呀。」  
一个陌生的声音赞叹道。  
侑闻言停手，惨遭鸡屁股糊脸。扯开被甩到脸上的野鸡，他看见了自己日思夜想的那双眼睛。  
北望着他们，面色苍白，微笑难掩身体的虚弱。  
他实在想象不到比现在更糟的场面了。自己臭烘烘的，治脏兮兮的，两个人都是一身污血、一身鸡毛。飞扬的鸡毛肆无忌惮地飘啊飘，害得他连打喷嚏。  
「宛若樱吹雪。」  
声音真好听。  
称赞美人，例如娘亲那般的美人，他可以吹出一篇骈文来。什么立如芍药坐如牡丹行如百合，什么沉鱼落雁闭月羞花，什么手如柔荑肤如凝脂颈如蝤蛴齿如瓠犀。可是，到了北信介面前，他张口结舌，搜肠刮肚，依然只有「真好看」、「真好听」的念头。  
他喜欢这个人。  
这一点倒是毫无疑问。  
醒来意味着好转，可这突然的清醒持续不过须臾。对方再度昏睡过去，甚至来不及问他们的名字。侑和治面面相觑，协调一致地收拾起死鸡和鸡毛。  
「侑。」  
「嗯？」  
「那个人中的毒，和娘亲一模一样。」  
「什么！」  
侑一边看着煮鸡汤的灶台，一边啃着生鸡腿当零食。抱着鸡屁股啃的治突然抬头说出的内容，吓得他鸡腿都掉了。  
从小他就对医术和草药不感兴趣，听上几句就能表演当场入睡。反倒是治，或许因为很多药材也能吃吧，倒是听得津津有味的。  
「我给他吃的草药，和娘亲当年吃的差不多。他中毒没有娘亲那么深，调养一两个月就能恢复。」  
「有人给他下毒？」  
「有，而且还是身边人长期投毒。这种毒是慢性毒药，需要日积月累，以不同的药物慢慢激发毒性，慢慢深入脏腑，突然爆发。这大概就是他一人一马不带仆人不带行李的原因吧。」  
捡起吃了一半的鸡腿，侑吹掉上面的泥土，若有所思地问。  
「这么说，他在逃亡咯？」  
「嗯，和当年的我们一样。」  
治点头道，丢掉手里被敲骨吸髓的鸡骨架。  
他咬了一口鸡腿肉，但没咬下来，而是用尖牙咔哧咔哧地玩着腿骨。流亡的贵公子，他本应替他们的救命恩人感到惋惜，内心却升起一股窃喜。  
如果他和他们一样就好了。  
一起远远地、远远地逃离人世。

「狐狸？」  
次日，北信介再度醒来。  
侑特意打扮了一番，还逼着治梳了毛换了身干净的衣服。可惜对方在他的魅惑下丝毫不为所动，坐起身第一句话就是揭破他们的真面目。  
「是的。」  
治老老实实回答。  
「我好像在哪里见过你们。」  
望着他们的脸，北沉吟道。  
侑低眉顺眼，作娇羞装，正准备欲拒还迎给点提示，就看到那个人抬起了双手，手掌外侧朝向他们。  
「我想起来了，是你们咬了我。」  
若非治及时拽了一把，他可能真的会一头砸在地上。  
「那、那是一个误会……」  
侑挣扎着说，发现自己的发型乱掉了。  
「我知道。我只是在陈述事实而已。」  
北认真地说。  
侑突然意识到，自己的心上人好像和他想象得有些不一样。  
「我是北信介，谢谢你们救了我。」  
「我是侑！」  
「治。」  
「在我身体恢复之前，可能还要劳烦两位照顾，非常感谢。」  
那个人深深低头，向他们行礼。  
礼数周全，仪态端庄。

谷雨，芦苇初生，霜止出苗，牡丹芳华。  
最初的十余日，北信介几乎没有起身行走的力气。侑本想无微不至地照顾对方，那个人却谢绝了他的大半好意，坚持亲力亲为。  
北确实和他想象中的京城贵公子有所不同。手上有茧，会做家务，行事干净利落，没有伤春悲秋的兴趣，也很少吟诗作赋。  
那个人很少谈及自己的事情，却乐于倾听他们的日常琐事。无论是给他梳毛，还是替治缝补衣服，都是心细如发，从不厌烦。  
侑把最漂亮的石头都塞给对方，北却把石头按颜色分为两组，用树枝在地上画出棋盘，教他们对弈。

立夏，蛙始鸣，蚯蚓出，竹笋生。  
自从北能够下床走动，侑和治就再也没下过厨，啃生肉当零食的次数也大大减少。从劈柴挑水，到生火做饭，那个人一力承担。完全不像娇气的大少爷，反而像位熟练的仆妇。  
天气渐热，北收集了野鸡翅膀上的羽毛，绑了几把扇子帮他们扇风。他还带他们去找春笋，教他们在破土前用双脚探寻位置，在合适的时机收割。尝了尝嫩笋山鸡汤，治整个人都亮晶晶的，差点捧起大锅倒进嘴里一口吞。  
春夏之交的温暖夜晚，北坐在廊边纳凉。兄弟两人没有露出原形，却像狐狸似地一左一右蜷缩身体趴在对方腿上。北拿着羽毛扇轻轻给他们扇风，治舒服得眯起眼睛，侑却想到了埋藏心底的问题。  
「北桑为什么会做这么多事情呀？」  
用脸颊蹭了蹭那个人的小指，侑拼命忍耐才没有伸舌头去舔旁边的伤疤。  
「祖父被流放须磨，祖母随之，唯有我贴身照料两位老人。身处荒僻之地，渐渐便懂得了。那已是十年前的事情。」  
十年前。  
他看到趴在另一边的治也睁大了眼睛。  
十年前，正是娘亲带着他们逃亡的时候。娘亲说北家向她伸出援手，而那家人也因此受到牵连。  
「六年前，家父被当今天子委以重任。虽无法令祖父返京，衣食却也充裕，因此并未受苦。偶尔亲自为之，也别有一番趣味。」  
六年前。  
娘亲最后的遗言，血色蛛丝。  
六年前，娘亲永远离开了他们。  
或许是第一次开提及自己的家事，北谈兴渐起，遂向他们询问。  
「令堂可还安好？身体是否康健？」  
「她死了，也是六年前的事情。」  
治说，声音硬得足以砸穿地面。  
「抱歉。」  
北低头轻声道。  
这是侑第一次看到有人真心为他们母亲的离去感到惋惜，而不是咬牙切齿，不是拍手称快。  
「没什么，是她自己选择的。」  
治平静地说，轻轻叼住北的手腕，拽下来，然后做了他一直忍着不去做的事情——舔小指的疤痕。  
「是追随先皇而去……唔！」  
侑在北的小指上咬了一口，没有咬出血，牙印却深深嵌入血肉。  
他不想听到关于那个男人的事情，任何事情都不行。  
北没有责备他，只是叹了一口气。  
「我知道了，侑。」  
治不知道从哪里弄出来一块石头，刚好砸在他脑门上。  
「北桑来稻荷崎做什么？」  
他未及反击，治便抛出了关键的问题。侑唯有竖起耳朵仔细听。  
「我本应护送祖父的灵柩返京，后来……」  
北抬起头，仰望繁星。夜空明净，银河璀璨。  
「后来，我遇到了你们。」  
那个人轻声道，结束了这天的话题。

芒种，螳螂生，腐草为萤，梅子黄。  
最近的一个月，是侑自从懂事以来最快活的一个月。但是，这种平静而快乐的生活，正在被不速之客打破。  
不是能孵出数百只小螳螂的卵鞘，而是来来往往的纸鹤。  
纸鹤是北信介的法术，式神一般的存在。算不上很强，他随便一爪子就能扒拉下来，用来传递信息却方便。他讨厌它们，是因为北每次看完它们带来的消息都会蹙起眉头。直觉告诉他，这些讨厌的、会飞的小家伙，总有一天会带走自己最重要的人。  
即使他把它们踩住、扯碎、刨坑埋起来也没用，北总能找到每一只纸鹤，手指轻轻一碰，便恢复如初。  
「我讨厌纸鹤！」  
在兄弟面前，侑从来不掩饰自己的情绪。  
「没用的。」  
治一边劈柴一边说。  
「北桑就像娘亲一样，他决定的事情，你我无法阻止。」  
「可恶！可恶！可恶！都过了这么久了，他怎么还没被我迷住啊！」  
「他的灵力很强，为人正直，可以说是妖狐的天敌。」  
「治！都是你的错！」  
侑气势汹汹地朝对方喊。  
「都怪你不好好修炼妖狐看家本领！如果你能配合我一起魅惑他，肯定是手到擒来！」  
「不，你说错了。」  
治丢开斧子，一字一顿地对他说。  
「那个人是我的猎物。我抓到他了，所以他是我的。」  
他不曾见过自己兄弟这么认真的表情，简直认真到让他想退避三舍。可是，从小到大，他什么时候怕过治啊。即使打架胜少败多，他也会冲上去无所畏惧地抢来自己那一份。  
「分我三分之二！」  
「最多给你一半。」  
「好吧。」  
就像是每次吵架一样，或迟或早，最后他们总能达成共识。  
然后，流萤初现的那一日，飞来了一只黑色的纸鹤。  
治去取井水里冰着的野果，侑像平时一样蜷缩在那个人的身边，把一只手抱在自己怀里，脸颊靠在小指上，双眼盯着几点莹绿的光芒，心里有点跃跃欲试。  
忽然之间，北的手变冷了，像浸过冰水的果子。他抬起头来，看到纸鹤在对方手中化为一团火焰。明明是火焰，却没有一丝温度。  
「发生了什么？」  
他坐起身来，扶住北颤抖的肩膀。北面色惨白，似乎什么也听不到，什么也看不见。治飞快地跑了过来，野果骨碌碌滚落一地，还被踩碎了好几颗。面对兄弟质询的目光，侑只能拼命摇头。  
万籁俱寂。  
蛙鸣停了，促织也悄无声息。  
唯见流萤飞舞。  
光泽清冷，犹如鬼火。  
一点，一点，又一点，映出那个人的泪水。  
侑伸出手，想要拭去对方的眼泪，却被治的肩膀撞开。恰如重逢的第一天那般，治贴着那个人的脸颊闻来闻去，然后轻轻舔了舔对方的嘴唇。  
「已经没有毒了。」  
治用品尝美味的认真态度说道。  
「所以，我们可以吃掉你吗？」  
单刀直入的问题。片刻之后，侑才意识到自己的兄弟到底提出了怎样惊天动地的事情。他差点把自己撕成两半，一半想揍死治让他把这句话咽回去，一半则在狂喜乱舞准备大快朵颐。  
一闪、一闪、一闪。  
幽幽绿光，点亮北的眸子。  
「好呀。」  
滚落的泪滴，闪烁着碧玉的光华。  
「我已经不想再逃了，更不想让你们逃走。」  
北说道，以立誓的郑重。  
当时的侑并不知道，这到底是多么沉重、多么长久的誓言。  
不知何时，烛火全部熄灭了。或许是燃烧殆尽，或许是被风吹灭。  
而夜晚依然漫长。  
没有哪一种妖怪，比妖狐更加精通取悦人类的房中术。侑知道很多种方法，可以让人快乐得忘记一切痛苦。可他一种也没用。  
他们是吃肉的妖怪。纵使烹饪后的食物再精致可口，依然渴望鲜血淋漓的生肉。  
带着血的吻。  
带着血的爱。  
偶有三两只流萤飞入房间，缓缓盘旋，映出了湿濡的发、红肿的唇和陶醉的眼。碎裂的水果散发出香甜的芬芳，萤火虫吮吸着蜜汁，而他们啃食着最爱的猎物。  
想要吃掉他。  
想要撕下血肉、敲骨吸髓、吞噬殆尽。  
当快乐抵达顶点，便如痛苦般刻骨铭心。爱与恨同样相伴而生，当爱到极点，不由自主地滋生怨恨，怨恨一切会夺走那个人的事物，包括那个人自己。  
侑浅浅地睡了一阵。他睡得比治早，醒得也比治早。明月当空，北坐在他们身边，肩披单衣，手指轻柔而亲昵地抚摸他们的头发。  
他晚上看东西像白天一样清楚，所以轻易辨识出单衣下青紫的痕迹，还有累累的咬痕。牙齿间残留着血的滋味，却像成熟果实的汁液一般甜美。  
「漆炬迎新人，幽圹萤扰扰。」  
北轻声念诵。  
很久以后，侑才知道，这是有着「诗鬼」称呼的诗人李贺的诗句。  
很久以后，侑才知道，从这一天开始，北也像他们一样失怙失恃。  
侑望着北，北望着星星点点的萤火。  
他突然感到难以言喻的恐惧，仿佛他们的恋人随时可能化为萤火，消散于夜空。  
「北桑。」  
睁开眼睛的治，小心翼翼地呼唤着恋人的名字。  
「可以不走吗？」  
「我已经不想再逃了。」  
北笑着说，眸中没有一丝软弱。对方的手抚摸着他们的脸，从手指到指尖都是如此温暖。  
「我必须回去。然后，我也要给你们一个能够回去的地方。」  
「我们对人间毫无眷恋，不回去也没关系。」  
治抓住北的右手，慢慢咬住小指，咬住他留下的伤疤。  
「是啊，我们只要有北桑便心满意足。」  
侑抓住北的左手，慢慢咬住小指，咬住自己留下的伤疤。  
用牙齿轻轻地、反复地磨蹭，就像幼兽在撒娇一般。  
「如果不断地逃下去，总有一天会无路可逃。你们对人间毫无留恋，是因为这人间还不够好。我会让它变好，好到能让你们回去。」  
在这一夜之前，「抵死缠绵」只是一个普通的词，他可以轻率地使用它，随时随地。  
在这一夜之后，侑才真正懂得何谓「抵死缠绵」。  
北离开的那一天，梅子黄了，散发出好闻的香气。  
依旧是一人一马，仅仅多带了必要的口粮。  
治挑了一袋最好的黄梅，给北带上。侑攥着缰绳不放，那匹蠢马使劲朝他打着响鼻。  
「如果北桑不回来，我们会诅咒你一辈子。」  
他大声喊道。  
「狐狸的怨恨是很可怕的！我们会吃掉你的肉，喝掉你的血，对你纠缠不休，生生世世，未来永劫。」  
「好呀。」  
明明是怨毒的诅咒，那个人却露出了甘之如饴的表情。  
「我会回来的。就算是死，也要让你们吃到我的尸体。」  
北信介风格的玩笑，一点也不好笑。  
治掰开他恋恋不舍的手，伸巴掌在马屁股拍了一下。  
一袭白衣，一匹白马，渐渐远去。  
白马浑圆的屁股上印了一个橙黄色的手印。  
虽说是借兄弟之手复仇，总算是教训了那匹蠢马，侑不由感到扬眉吐气。

大雪，草木枯，积雪成，熊蛰穴。  
这一年的冬天特别冷，冷得侑和治直接现出原形。  
点一堆旺盛的篝火，两只狐狸盖着尾巴挤成一团。  
尽管如此，三天里至少有两天，他们会守在通往平安京的道路上。  
京城里的消息，随着鸿雁和收割作物的农人渐渐传开。消息是好消息，却让他们更加难熬。正因为是好消息，他们才会每天望眼欲穿地等待那个人。  
肚子饿了的治跑去抓兔子。侑变回人形，积雪间蹦跳几下，朝手掌使劲呵气，然后沿着冰凉的树干往上爬。  
就算见不到那个人，起码能够活动身体暖和暖和。  
然而，世间之事偏生如此巧合。  
侑见到了他们朝思暮想的身影。  
一袭红衣，一匹红马。  
雪白血红，格外显眼。

皓月当空，桂花飘香。  
如此良辰美景，治只顾低头吃饼。  
糕饼是侑从村子里拿来的，村头大娘塞给他一堆，他一块还没吃呢，就全进了治的肚子。  
「你赔我糕饼！」  
「给。」  
治递给他一只死不瞑目的兔子，背上还被啃过两口。  
「一点都不风雅！」  
「风雅又不能吃。」  
看他不接兔子，治又低头血淋淋地啃起来。  
「我想念北桑了。」  
侑抓起梨子小小咬了一口，吮吸着甘甜的果汁。如果他现在抱着啃的是北就好了，他惋惜地想。  
「你昨天就这样说了。」  
「我有吗？」  
「你前天也是这样说的。」  
「哎？」  
「除了你睡一整天的那次，你天天都这样念叨。」  
「我哪有！」  
侑气急败坏地喊，咬碎梨子发泄怒气，反而被溅一脸梨汁。  
「娘亲当年也是这样念叨那个男人的，日日思，夜夜念。」  
听治这样一说，侑垂头丧气。谁都不能提那个男人，就连北提起那个男人的时候他都会咬人，唯独治可以说。他才不管那个男人是不是天皇，是不是什么了不得的大人物。在他眼里，对方仅仅是一个连自己所爱的人也无法保护，郁郁而终的无能之徒。  
「娘亲恨他。」  
「娘亲爱他。」  
他说，然后治补足了他不愿意说出的部分。  
妖狐的爱与恨往往相伴而生。因爱生恨，爱恨交织。  
那时娘亲告诉他们，狐狸的怨恨是可怕的诅咒。而比狐狸的怨恨更可怕的东西，是狐狸的爱恋。刻骨铭心的爱恋，一旦化为诅咒，即使转世轮回，亦难逃血光之灾。  
「以前我一直不懂，娘亲为何要对那个男人念念不忘。」  
用手把脸抹干净，侑轻声道。  
「现在我懂了。原来，被一个人迷住以后，真的会对他念念不忘。日也想，夜也想，只想着那个人。」  
治瞪着他，眼睛睁得比月亮还圆，呸呸地吐出一撮兔毛。  
「你终于承认了啊。」  
「承认什么？」  
「承认你被北桑迷住了。」  
「你不是呀？」  
「我是呀，但我从刚开始就没否认过。倒是你，总是自不量力吵吵嚷嚷说让北桑迷上你。」  
跟自己相比，治不太喜欢说话。但治一开口说话，常常让侑特别想撕烂那家伙的嘴。  
「我就是被北桑迷住了又怎么样！一见钟情不行呀？」  
侑恼羞成怒地喊。  
他以前一直羞于承认，觉得自己是长于魅惑的妖狐，没迷住别人反而被别人迷住很丢脸。但既然被发现了，索性一不做二不休，彻底向自己坦白。  
没错，从见到北的第一眼起，他就被迷住了。  
比起迷倒万千男女老幼的虚荣，比起所谓倾国倾城的伟业，他更想夺走那个人的心，把那个人牢牢地锁在自己身边。  
但那时的他不过是一只小狐狸，光是要逃跑就筋疲力竭了。他们真的处于恐惧或怨恨才咬了那个人吗？或许有一点，但绝对不是全部。如果他们不咬伤他，不留下疤痕，将来又要怎样才能找到他呢？他们记住了那个人的味道，而那个人也永远无法摆脱他们留下的伤口，无法忘记他们的存在。  
「是我先咬住他的。」  
撕扯着兔耳的软骨，治声明道。  
治下手向来很快，下嘴更快，所以当年确实是治先咬伤北的手没错。不知为何，他却从兄弟的话语里听出洋洋得意的感觉。  
「是又怎样！北桑肯定觉得我比较美貌。」  
「北桑说我们长得一样哦。」  
「才怪！明明是我更美！」  
吵闹一阵，侑决定不再搭理治这个白痴，静静欣赏皎洁的满月。风清月朗，花好月圆，如此动人的夜晚，不能与心上人欢好真是太可惜了。  
「月色真美。」  
他感叹道，自言自语。  
「月亮很圆，看起来很好吃。」  
「除了吃你就不能想点别的么！」  
「我想北桑。」  
治直截了当地说。  
侑叹了一口气，不再和兄弟争辩。  
「是啊，我也好想他。」  
治抬起头，闻了闻空气里的味道。治的感觉向来敏锐。有时，侑甚至怀疑，这家伙是不是能嗅到一丝未来的预兆。  
「侑。」  
「什么？」  
「我们是不是应该陪他一起回去？」  
「才不要咧！我一辈子都不要回那里！」  
「就知道你会这样说。」  
既然任性就任性到底吧，当狐狸还要像人类那样违背本心强颜欢笑多累啊。他不想回去，一辈子都不要回去。  
除非……  
除非是那个人，带他们回家。  
「北桑说他会回来的，我相信他。」  
他说，用这句话鼓励治，更是鼓励自己。否则，他们真不知道要如何熬过这漫长的一天又一天。

侑与治是妖怪和人类的混血。  
他们的母亲是白面金毛的九尾妖狐，父亲则是曾经德高望重的天皇。人会死，妖怪会死，可血缘无法斩断。  
侑的原形是白面金毛的六位妖狐，治的原形是白面银毛的六尾妖狐，一言一行更是以妖怪自称。这并不意味着他们更像妖怪，而是他们竭尽全力逃离人类的证明。  
在人类看来，他们是不折不扣的妖怪。在妖怪看来，他们身上有着过于浓重的人类气味。即使是妖狐的同族，也少与他们亲近，仅仅维持着点头之交。  
他们有父母，但他们没有家。

一路狂奔的侑先遇到了那匹总和他作对的马。它跌倒在树干旁，半埋在雪地里的后腿折断了。  
白马变成红马，染料是殷红的血。即使狰狞的伤口被壮硕的马身分散，还是那样的惨不忍睹。  
看到对方的第一眼，侑本能地判断出，那匹马活不了了。  
它朝他打了个响鼻，喷出的雾气也带有淡淡的血色，睁得大大的眼睛和长长的睫毛都在颤抖。赶过来的治当机立断，掰断它的脖子，终结它的痛苦。  
沿着触目惊心的血迹，他们找到了北信介。  
看到对方的第一眼，侑本能地判断出，那个人活不了了。  
脚下的积雪咯吱咯吱响着，每走一步都像踩碎自己的心。他疯狂地冲过去想抱住那个人，却被治死死拽住。  
「别碰他。」  
后半句话治不忍心说出来，但他知道治是什么意思。  
别碰他，碰了死得更快。  
北倒在洁白的新雪间，侧卧的身体宛如一轮染血的新月。那个人艰难地转动头颅，视线与他们擦肩而过，投向远方灰蒙蒙的虚空。  
于是侑知道，北已经看不见他们了。  
「侑……治……」  
那个人叫出了他们的名字。半年以来他无时无刻不期待听到恋人呼唤自己的刹那，可他现在只想哭着让对方住口。他已经分不清到底是那个人究竟是用嘴还是用伤口发出的声音。致命的伤口大张着，就像孩子哭闹的嘴，喊出鲜血淋漓的色彩。血流淌得比话语还要快，快很多。  
「……已经没事了。」  
北挣扎着向他们伸出手，可手指仅仅在雪地上画出短短的、浅浅的血痕。  
骗子，怎么可能没事啊！  
侑跪倒在地，轻轻攥住对方左手的小指。北的脸白得像雪，手冷得像冰。他甚至无法温暖恋人的一根手指。治也不行。治攥着右手的小指，表情像被冻住了一样。  
「已经没事了……已经安全了……不会再有人来追杀你们……」  
北的手指微动，温柔得仿佛在爱抚他们的头发。  
「只是……这人间……这人间还没有好到让你们回去……」  
「回不回去根本不重要啊！」  
侑喊道，喊声尖锐得刺痛了喉咙。  
「为什么北桑没有迷上我呢！北桑只要迷上我和我们一辈子生活在一起不好吗！别离开我们呀！」  
然后，北笑了。  
「或许是因为……在我见到你们的第一眼，就被你们迷住了……」  
虚弱的笑容，虚弱的声音，虚弱得不知道哪个会先断掉。  
「那时，你们的眼睛……你们的眼睛在说，想要回家……」  
「带我们回去。」  
治突兀开口，食指和拇指犹如上下对应的犬齿，死命咬住北的小指。  
「只有北桑。必须是北桑带我们回去才行。」  
「……抱歉。」  
北轻声道，急促而混乱的呼吸渐渐缓和下来。痛苦正在离那个人远去，可侑宁愿任性地抓住痛苦通通塞回去。此时此刻，唯有痛苦方能对抗死亡。  
「抱歉，有一次……我对你们说了谎……」  
北慢慢转过头，无神的双眼宛若纯净琉璃，映出被白雪覆盖的整个世界。明明已经看不见任何东西了，那个人的目光却准确地停在侑和治中间。  
「刚刚醒来的时候，我本来想说的，但感觉难为情……就用花吹雪来掩饰。其实，我想说……你们真美呀……你们……你们是我见过最美的……」  
侑等了很久。从天亮等到天黑，从夜晚等待日出，始终等不来久候不至的下文。他和治跪在硬得像冰面的雪地里，没有哭，只是各自脸上冻了一层厚厚的冰。

就像他赌气对北说的话，狐狸的怨恨是很可怕的。  
不约而同的，侑和治第一口都咬在北的小指上，将与他们相连的血色红线吞咽下肚。  
然后，他们吃掉了那个人的肉，喝掉了那个人的血，就连骨头也没有放过。  
彻骨的寒冷让血肉咬起来仿佛冰块，有时难以分清血肉和骨头的界限。侑以为他会尖锐的骨片扎出血，可惜他的牙齿碾碎骨头一如咬碎豆腐。于是他索性咬伤自己，让他的血和那个人的血混合在一起，大口大口咽下。  
用血，用恨，用爱，用他们的全部去诅咒那个人，以他们知晓的最怨毒的诅咒紧紧纠缠那个人，生生世世，未来永劫。  
纵使转世轮回，休想摆脱狐狸的怨恨。

后来，他们用了整整十八年，才弄明白事情的前因后果。  
吾虽不杀伯仁，伯仁由我而死。  
可以说，北家的悲惨命运，与他们的娘亲脱不开干系。  
因为庇护妖狐，北的祖父被发配须磨，名义上是急病而死，但更可能是遭人毒杀。  
北的父亲虽然颇受重用，一家人却死于非命，惨不忍睹，山贼肆虐不过是掩人耳目的托词。  
一直有人想追杀当年的九尾妖狐，想要对妖狐的孽种赶尽杀绝。北的祖父阻止了这些人，北的父亲阻止了这些人，北则让这些人彻底消失不见。  
北是那么优秀，而一切本应是那么顺利。  
人间有了更好的天皇、更好的朝廷，那一年风调雨顺，喜获丰收。北家唯一的男性后裔，北信介，突然从平安京消失了。  
很多人真心实意地相信这是神隐，也有人说这是妖狐的诅咒，将他掳走。  
答案是，有位高权重的大人物不想让他活下来。而那位大人物，曾是在变革中鼎力相助的同伴。  
侑百思不得其解，为何事情会发生如此突兀的变化。  
那位大人物欣赏北，信任北，甚至想让北当自己的乘龙快婿，为何一朝之间突下杀手。猝不及防的北竭尽全力，依然只能以濒死之身回到他们所在的地方。恰如离去时承诺的那样，就算是死，也要让他们吃到他的尸体。  
「就像被狐狸迷惑后做出的蠢事。」  
治如此评论道。  
仅仅一年之后，那位大人物就死于疫病。一场大疫带走了平安京无数生灵，而这一切本应可以避免。北和他们闲聊的时候，曾经提到过防治这种疫病的办法。只要北还活着，这场瘟疫便不会蔓延成灾。  
也因为那位大人物已经死了，他们也做不了什么，顶多去坟上捣捣乱而已。治毫不客气地吃光了供品，侑倒是觉得自己兄弟没吃坏肚子也挺厉害的。  
十八年之后，被红线所牵引，他们再次回到了很多年前与北重逢的地方。  
红线是真实存在的，侑和治能清楚地感受到。  
用血，用恨，用爱，妖狐的诅咒紧紧地缠绕着恋人的命运，永远不可能从他们身边逃开。  
他们终会与那个人相遇，在芦苇初生，霜止出苗，牡丹芳华的季节。  
然后，在山樱初绽的那一天，侑动了动耳朵，听到了马蹄的哒哒声。他抢到路中间，望着似曾相识的一匹白马、一袭白衣。治冲出草丛，一把抓住缰绳。  
「狐狸？」  
年少的公子翻身下马，望着他们疑惑地问。  
侑从怀里掏出沉甸甸的丝绢袋，袋子里装着他们收集到的最漂亮的石头。  
「给你。」  
他说，硬是把东西塞进对方手里。那个人解开袋子，倒出被磨得圆润光滑的石子。石子深深浅浅，在太阳下折射出不可思议的华彩。  
他们已经知道这些石头的价值，知道他们可以卖出足以令贵族心动的高价。但那个人的眼睛里没有一丝贪婪，只是认真打量它们，露出若有所思的表情。  
侑觉得自己的心跳一会儿快得要死，一会儿慢得要死。他想靠近那个人，却又畏缩地后退，被治敲了一肘子才站稳。  
不知过了多久之后，白衣公子捡起一根还算干净的树枝，画了横平竖直的棋盘。  
“还记得对弈的方法吗？”  
那个人笑着问他们，目光却准确地停在侑和治中间。那双眼睛真好看呀，不是淡漠的琉璃，而是金光万丈的太阳。  
“侑，治。”  
又一次，那个人叫出了他们的名字。  
于是侑和治知道，他们的北信介回来了。

侑本以为这就是故事的结局。  
就像勇敢的武士救出美姬，就像历经磨难的恋人结为夫妇，就像报恩的仙鹤和恩人开心地生活在一起。  
但这甚至不能算一个完整的开始。  
蛛女郎的洞穴，每隔千年开启一次。而他们的故事，仍要历经将近千年的漫长岁月。

「上穷碧落下黄泉，两处茫茫皆不见。」  
念出诗句的时候，娘亲刺伤了手指。这是娘亲第一次为他们缝补衣裳，也是最后一次为他们缝补衣裳。  
很久以后，侑听一位母亲给自己的女儿读外国童话，说王后许愿，希望自己的女儿肤白胜雪，唇红似血，长发黑亮如乌木。他想起的不是穿着泡泡裙的外国公主，而是吟诗的娘亲。  
那时他已知晓，娘亲怨了许久也念了许久的那个男人，就是在那个夜晚死于孤寂。

「北桑，这句诗是什么意思啊？」  
「碧落是天空，黄泉是地下。这句诗的意思是，找遍九天之上，寻遍九泉之下，依然一无所获，未能见到自己寻找的那个人。」  
「那么，想找的那个人到底在哪里呀？」  
「如果你问的是那首诗里的故事，想找的人在海上仙山。」  
「那首诗不重要啦。我是说，假如有一个人，天上地下你都找不到他，那他到底在哪里呢？」  
「当然是……在人间呀。」

治和侑理所当然地认为，他们不会再一次失去北信介。  
特别是做爱的当下，能够强烈感受到那个人真真切切地活着。  
衣衫凌乱，耳鬓厮磨，呢喃间打翻果篮。半生半熟的野果滚落一地，又被火热的肌肤一个接一个碾碎。染上恋人的体温，果香愈加芬芳，果汁愈加甜美。他们吞吃着失而复得的恋人，细碎的果肉摩擦牙齿，让咬痕渗出的鲜血也变得甜蜜。  
与心悦之人的欢好，散发着水果的香气。  
那是他们最爱的气味，也是他们始终耿耿于怀的气味。  
等了这么久，侑觉得他们可以不眠不休连续做三天三夜。但北信介终究是人类，无法对两只索求无度的妖狐奉陪到底。那个人疲惫过度沉沉睡去的时候，治依然恋恋不舍地舔着恋人身上美味的汁液。侑盘腿坐在他身旁，张开尾巴裹上去，帮对方保暖。  
今年的时令尚早，没有摇曳生辉的萤火虫。八十八夜别离霜，仍是露水凉彻、寒意未消的夜晚。夜色如墨，星月清辉。十八年未曾打理的庭院更为荒凉，蔓草滋长，满目凄清。  
没必要急于一时，他想。  
北桑已经回来了，他们可以慢慢把这里变成他们的家。  
「你到底有多喜欢果子的味道呀？」  
治舔得入神，偏偏又不避讳敏感处。见那个人睫毛微动，侑忍不住将腹诽化为话语。  
「很喜欢呀。」治意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇，望着他说，「不过，没有你那么喜欢就是了。」  
「我哪有那么喜欢！」  
侑叫了出来，双手和好几条尾巴一起使劲往下拍。  
「你明明就很喜欢。比起吃肉，你更喜欢吃果子。」  
「难道你不喜欢嘛？」  
「白痴，我早说过了，我很喜欢呀。」  
治鄙视他道。那家伙果断抛下气到跳脚的他不管，逐一嗅着滚得满地都是的野果。抓起一个，抓起两个，再往下一个，细心比较，直至挑选出最好最甜的那一个。侑从未见过兄弟对水果如此精挑细选，跃跃欲试想抢走它。然而治直接绕开它，把果子递给他身后的人。  
「北桑，给你吃。」  
这时他才发现，躺着的人已经醒了，眉眼含笑地望着他们。  
「谢谢。」  
坐起身的北捧着果子，并不急于进食。  
「你们好像很喜欢水果？」  
偷看那个人身上流水般的吻痕，侑的脸红了，肚子也有点空虚。他随手抓起一个果子啃起来，嗯，生的，又酸又涩。他看了一眼心上人，同时啃了一口，美滋滋地觉得很好吃。  
「是的。直到六岁以前，我们都住在瓶子里。娘亲会拿果子给我们吃，那是我们吃过的最甜的东西。」  
「还不是那个男人胆小怕事！叫阴阳师把我们封印在瓶子里！」  
侑愤愤地喊道。他还没吃完一个果子，屋子里的果子已经少了一半，不用说自然是治的功劳。  
「那是娘亲的提议，为了保护我们。」  
「哼，把我们关在瓶子里，方便她和那个男人亲热吗？」  
治不理他，自顾自地说。  
「娘亲很喜欢吃新鲜的果子，但在平安京很难弄到。那个男人虽然贵为天子，也不是时时能有鲜果吃。每次他弄到鲜果，总是最先送给娘亲品尝。他会挑出最好的一个，亲手喂给娘亲。」  
治平静的讲述，将他的思绪带回了那段时间。  
六岁以前的他们，懵懵懂懂，无忧无虑，就算是两个人挤在瓶子里不算开阔的空间里也能开心地玩耍。你咬我的耳朵，我咬你的尾巴，一天就过去了。  
虽说不能出去，但外面发生的事情，他们可以看，可以听，可以嗅。那时的他不太懂得男女情爱之事，只知道那个男人带着水果来，娘亲肯定会特别高兴。小时候的他知道，那一盘果子，娘亲几乎都会分给他们，唯独第一个他们品尝不到。最好最甜的果子，永远属于娘亲和那个男人。  
与心悦之人的欢好，散发着水果的香气。  
兜兜转转，因果轮回。  
他们是九尾妖狐的孩子，如今也像娘亲一样迷恋上寿命短暂的人类。而阴差阳错之下，他们竟也懂得了那个男人的想法，想要把最好的果实献给最爱的人。  
咬下最后一口果肉，侑吸了吸鼻子。这种野果的口味只算勉强能入口，可香味极其迷人。一旦回想起恋人沾染果香的肌肤，股间立刻不安分起来，害得他不得不收拢双腿掩饰尴尬。  
「所以我们早就习惯吃不到最好的那个啦，北桑别介意，快吃吧。」  
他装作慷慨大度地说。  
怎么可能呢。他们早就觊觎着最美味的果实。他们爱着娘亲，恨着那个无能的男人，却早早在心间打下楔子，对那样缠绵悱恻且惨烈凄然的恋情憧憬、渴望又怨恨。  
「不必。」  
那个人低声道，被他们吻过无数次的嘴唇贴近野果，牙齿咬下的瞬间绽发出动人心魄的香气。醉人的欲望滚下喉咙，侑呆呆地看着对方搂过他的肩头，嘴对嘴，舌头轻推，将甜美得不可思议的果肉喂给他。接下来是治。他看到兄弟眯起眼睛，喉头轻颤，一副吃得很美味的样子。披着的衣服滑下北的肩头，裸露的肌肤上是他们留下的姹紫嫣红，恰似果实饱满成熟的颜色。  
「这一次，你们不必让给任何人。」  
北信介认真说道，平等地注视他们。双手捧起果实，与心脏等高，流淌的汁液滑向指尖，即将滴落。在滴落前，侑和治便凑了过去，同时张开嘴，伸出舌头，舔着那个人的手指。手指、手掌，接下来是果肉。  
是他们的，全是他们的，永远不会让给任何人。  
他们争相啃食着最好的果实，如获至宝，一次、一次、再一次地将恋人吃干抹净。  
侑永远忘不了这天晚上的北信介，就像他忘不了与恋人共度的每个夜晚和每个瞬间。那个人的笑容和泪水是如此美丽的景色，让脑髓为之震颤。  
夜风吹拂，落英缤纷。他们一左一右地搂着心上人，想到了逃离深宫的美景。那时的樱花像现在的风景一样美，梦幻的樱粉色随风而逝，仿佛随时都会消失不见。  
爱会让人恐惧，畏惧失去的他们却仍然像被关在瓶子里的两只小狐狸，深深咬住那个人才会安心。  
他咬右手，治咬左手，咬在小指上，一直咬出血。北没有挣扎也没有呼痛，而是近乎宠溺地看着他们，看细细的血流化为蜿蜒的红线。

他们共度春天，也仅仅是一个春天而已。  
北告诉他们，相遇的时候，他就能想起和他们发生的一切，无论是名字还是相处的细节，除此之外，他对前世一无所知。或许这就是狐狸的诅咒吧，那个人说，神情没有一丝阴霾。  
如果这真的是他们的诅咒，他们宁愿诅咒北信介生生世世，每一次都要诅咒把那个人带到他们身边，让那个人想起他们的点点滴滴，令那个人被他们迷得神魂颠倒。  
然而，在梅子即将成熟的时节，北依然决意离开。  
「可以不走吗？」  
治小心翼翼地问。  
「我还有没完成的事情，不想继续逃了，更不想让你们逃走。」  
北的声音平静，神态坚定。  
「已经不用逃了呀！想要追杀我们的人，都已经消失了！」  
侑冲动地喊道。  
「但是，这人间，还没有好到让你们回去。即使我能像令堂一般，给你们一个安全的瓶子，照顾你们，庇护你们，那也依然是逃。」  
北笑了笑。说来也怪，他印象中的北信介是不苟言笑的性格。可在他们身边的时候，那个人经常笑，就像是把一生的笑容都留给了他们。  
「我要让这人间变得足够好，然后，迎接你们回去。从看到你们的第一眼，我就这样想了。每次见到你们一次，我就会再这样决定一次。」  
北信介抬起手，轻轻爱抚他们的脸颊。右手小指的伤痕牵着他的红线，左手小指的伤痕牵着治的红线。侑很想哭，又很想闹脾气甩开那个人的手，可他终究什么也没做。  
「没关系，我已经被你们诅咒了，生生世世，未来永劫。无论如何，我一定会回到你们身边，一定会与你们再度相遇。」  
依然是甘之如饴的笑容，依然打着响鼻的蠢马。  
望着那个人绝尘而去的身影，侑不争气地哭得泪流满面。  
「白痴。」  
治盯着他说。  
「胆小鬼！」  
他还以颜色。  
「我们都是。」  
治的话仍旧那么让人不爽，可他无从反驳。  
狐狸向来是任性自私的生物。  
娘亲是，他们也是。  
那个男人忙于政务的时候，娘亲常常对着瓶子自言自语。她希望他成功，又不希望他成功。即使失败了被软禁深宫也没有关系，她可以天天陪着他，逗他笑，和他温存。然而覆巢之下焉有完卵。平平安安的瓶子被打碎了，根本不可能有安乐的生活。  
现在，名为稻荷崎的山区，是他们的瓶子。  
瓶子不是家，更不是自由。他们想要自由，也想要一个家。他们能想到的就是把恋人拽进瓶子里，和他们偏居一隅，不问世事。但北信介是生活在瓶子外面的人，不愿逃走，不愿躲藏，而是挺身面对瓶子之外的庞然大物。  
侑完全理解了娘亲的心情。他希望他成功，又不希望他成功。

这一年的冬天，雪覆天地，清冷沉静，寂寥开阔。  
看到治一头扎进雪地咬住兔子，侑不由得想起很多年前他们第一次见到雪的场景。  
很白、很凉，踩下去松松软软的。六岁之前他们没见过雪，所以感到特别好奇。而治的第一反应竟然是咬一口看看能不能吃。确定能吃之后，那家伙竟然吃个没完，用雪塞满肚子才停下。这样都没吃坏肚子，确实很让他佩服。  
忽然之间，治丢开还在蹬腿的兔子，露出原形，四肢着地，向林间的道路飞奔。侑不明所以地跟着跑了一段，闻到了淡淡的血腥味。  
雪白血红。  
看到对方的第一眼，侑本能地判断出，那个人活不了了。  
这不是他们第一次失去北信介，也不是他们最后一次失去北信介。

上穷碧落下黄泉，两处茫茫皆不见。  
后来，他知道了这句诗出自「长恨歌」。  
后来，他知道了这首长诗的最后一句。  
天长地久有时尽，此恨绵绵无绝期。  
有时，那个人的名字叫做信男。  
有时，那个人的名字叫做忠信。  
有时，那个人的名字叫做信一郎。  
无论那个人叫什么名字，他都是他们的北信介。  
他们越来越爱他，也越来越恨他。一世又一世，狐狸的诅咒细细密密地缠绕在那个人身上，他们能看到缠绕小指的红线闪闪发亮。  
他们总是会遇见他。他会记得他们的一切。他总是会毅然决然地离开他们。他们总是会裹足不前。他们总是会失去他。  
那个人总是正确的。他做的事情是正确的，如果他能活下来，可以避免很多错误。然而，他曾经的同伴总像是被狐狸迷住了似的，不择手段地想要除掉他。除掉他，然后做错事。  
如果那个人还活着，许多可怕的错误本来可以避免的。  
瘟疫。饥荒。神风。锁国。黑船。  
应仁之乱。关原合战。大政奉还。明治维新。  
人间变了那么多，他们也说不上来是好是坏。山间却没有太大的变化。废弃村落的建筑大多已经坍塌了，崇敬他们的村民把仅剩的房间改建成供奉狐仙的神社。  
下一次的相遇，是他们见到第几世的他？  
仔细想想其实能够数清，可侑装作不记得的样子。再一次与北信介相遇的时候，他突然想起了两件事。  
第一件事情是，那个人的灵力一世比一世衰弱，如今已经接近于无。  
第二件事情是，娘亲曾对他们说过，蛛女郎的洞穴千年开启一次，许愿的代价是妖怪的一条性命。

夜晚如此幽暗，狐狸的眼睛却将一切看得分明。  
或许是长期生活在人类中的习惯使然，娘亲手中提着一盏灯笼。跳跃的灯光，将橘红的光芒甩入洞穴纵深处。丝丝缕缕的蛛网，或破败，或新鲜，闪动着血样的光泽。  
「你们要跟我进来吗？」  
娘亲这样问年仅十岁的他们。  
「为了有朝一日，你们不得不来此地寻求救赎之时，不必因迷路而枉费性命。」  
直到千年以后，侑和治依然认为，在他们见过的所有狐狸里，娘亲是最美的，也是最强的。即使是这样的娘亲，进入时是夜晚，抵达时已近黄昏。夕阳染了母子三人满身血色，他们身上仅仅是鲜艳的暮光，而娘亲身上的血光已是真伪难分。  
他们踩着娘亲的血脚印，一步步走进蛛女郎的织房。

「你们真是越来越像你们的母亲了。」  
「美貌吗？」  
侑毫不谦虚地问。那只嘴边长了一圈黑毛、被称为「黑须」的狐狸却是个小心眼的家伙，逮到空隙就抬起爪子在他脑袋狠抽一下。  
这只老狐狸的年纪很大，连他们的娘亲都不知道对方到底熬过了多少个寒暑。黑须勉强算是跟他们最熟的狐狸，但与其说是感情好，不如说是同病相怜——他们都是不受其他狐狸待见的异类。  
「白痴。」  
治一边啃着野鸡一边说。  
「孩子像父母不是理所当然的么？」  
黑须气呼呼地说。  
「我们只有娘亲。」  
从治手里掰了一只鸡腿，侑也啃了起来。  
「你们两个小混蛋不懂什么叫尊老爱幼吗？」  
老狐狸扯走鸡翅膀吃了起来。  
三只狐狸吃得满嘴鸡毛。整个下午他们满山乱跑，至少抓到十只野鸡，对着落日可以啃上很久。  
「这人间，已经跟过去不同了。」  
黑须喃喃地说。  
「人类变得好可怕啊，随便丢点什么东西，就能毁掉一座城。住在附近的狐狸也都跟着遭殃啦。」  
「这是什么老古董消息呀！都是二三十年前的事情了吧！」  
侑实话实说，惨遭老狐狸爪子糊脸。  
「确实，他们杀人很少用爪牙。以前是弓箭，现在是枪炮，手上不沾血就能杀死同类。」  
治若有所思地说。  
「所以他们才能面不改色地杀掉成千上万的同类！」  
黑须抱怨道。  
「这人间，算是变得比以前更好了吗？」  
侑纳闷地问。老狐狸活了那么多年，懂的东西应该比他们多，他想听听对方的意见。  
「鬼知道！」  
老狐狸呸了一声，吐出一根鸡骨头。  
「不过，狐狸是耽于享乐的生物。这么多年过去了，也没有几只爱清静的愿意隐居深山。大多数都跑去人间不再回来，或许是死了，或许是日子过太好，都快要忘记自己是妖怪了。能让狐狸乐而忘返，应该不算太差。」  
侑点了点头，觉得这只老狐狸偶尔也能说出挺有道理的话。他们是留在稻荷崎山上的最后三只狐狸，守着周围无人的村落和荒废的神社。  
黑须一点都不跟他们客气，吃掉了好几只鸡，食量快赶上治那个饿死鬼了。等老狐狸拍拍肚皮说自己吃饱了的时候，只给他们剩下一地鸡毛。  
「该走啦。」  
「快走快走，别再来了。」  
侑没好气地挥挥手，巴不得把对方赶走。  
「走了走了，了无牵挂。」  
这次老狐狸没揍他，反而冲他笑了笑。侑突然意识到，对方是真的不打算再回来了。夕阳快要落山了，他觉得那个圆圆的光球好像滚进自己的嗓子眼，热乎乎地噎住他，弄得他挺难受的。  
「对了，还有件事情。」  
黑须回过头，表情严肃地说。  
「你们知道吧？狐狸的诅咒，是会让人不幸的。从古至今，无一幸免。」  
治手里的最后一根鸡腿掉到了地上。然后，他的兄弟把那根血糊糊的生鸡腿捡起来，掸掸土，继续吃。老狐狸的临别赠言冲淡了所剩无几的离愁别绪，侑满肚子怨气，四脚着地跑回他们小小的神社，翻出以前不知道是谁在什么时候纳奉的三不猴咬了起来，一直把木雕咬成一堆碎木片。  
用手捂住耳朵的猴子，用手按住嘴巴的猴子，用手蒙住眼睛的猴子。  
非礼勿视，非礼勿言，非礼勿听。  
有些事情，如果不看不说不听，就可以当成不存在。  
但是，老狐狸的一句话，直接挑明了他们最害怕的事情。  
当了近千年的三不狐，侑依然清晰地记得治曾经说的那句话。  
「就像被狐狸迷惑后做出的蠢事。」  
如果、如果、如果，他想，万一、万一、万一……  
北桑被迫经历的那些匪夷所思的变故，那些悲惨怪异的死亡，皆是源于他们的诅咒，那该怎么办？  
「木头好吃吗？」  
治流着口水问。  
「你自己尝尝啊！」  
侑大方地把碎木头丢了对方一头一脸，然后兄弟二人就露出原形，在野草丛生的神社里翻翻滚滚地打起架来。  
世界这么大，如果他们不诅咒那个人，又要怎样才能找到他？  
哪怕是鲜血染就的红线，他们也想紧紧攥在手里，不愿松开一丝一毫。  
他们是兄弟，是血亲，是共犯。

相遇在春日，道别在初夏。  
死亡降临的时日，却在悄无声息地前移。最初是冬雪漫天的季节，然后积雪渐渐稀少，然后红枫与鲜血同色。  
而上一次他们失去那个人的时候，尚能听到蝉鸣凄切。  
这一年山樱烂漫的时节，他们再度遇到北信介。  
那个人的灵力曾经明如皓月，如今仅存萤火之光。  
灵力强的人类比较不容易死。  
那么，灵力弱到近乎于无的人类呢？  
「来做一些不一样的事情吧。」  
望着那个人熟悉的身影，侑喃喃地说。  
「好。」  
治简单地回答，眼睛里闪动着和他相同的光芒。  
是爱恋，也是欲望。  
「侑，治。」  
像每一次的重逢一样，北信介望着他们的眼睛，叫出他们的名字。  
然后，他们让那个人没能再说出一句完整的话，从相遇的地方，一路做到相聚的地方。  
春天的树林狂野地生长着，每一寸空间充盈着生命。他们拼命亲吻北信介，像是要把万物生长的勃勃生机全部嚼碎，嘴对嘴喂给心心念念的恋人。藤蔓纠缠着树干，无休止地为阳光角斗。发情的野兽暴露出肌肉发达的身躯，用强力占据自己的伴侣。他们的手臂，他们的舌头，像菟丝子般寄生在那个人身上，须臾不愿分开。追逐配偶的雀鸟唱起求欢的曲调，婉转悦耳。他们贴近心上人耳畔，动情地喘息低语，像灵巧的松鼠一样攫住对方交媾。与青草同色的小蛇咝咝吐舌，扭动着光滑的肚皮，无情地碾压着从腐土里冒头的一排排幼苗。他们舔舐着恋人的泪水和汗水，用整个身体取悦对方，手指轻柔按压肚腹，寻找被他们所侵占的证据。  
他们几次撞到树，几次被掉落的野果砸中，却将北信介护得好好的。那个人笑着为他们拂去脸颊的尘土，还从他的头发里抓出一只迷路的甲虫。果实被光洁的脊背碾落成泥，未必有成熟时的甜美，艳丽的颜色和清香的芬芳却让他们饥渴难耐。肌肤上温热的果肉有着丝绢的触感，侑舔着自己的指尖，又忍不住去舔恋人的手指和指缝。果汁的香味和甜味让他们难以自拔，舔一口就像饮下一杯烫热的烈酒，脑子陶醉得晕晕乎乎的。  
他们在鸟居下抱起北信介，可身体根本无法分开。他咬右手，治咬左手，咬在小指上，一直咬出血。北没有挣扎也没有呼痛，而是近乎宠溺地看着他们，看细细的血流化为蜿蜒的红线。  
荒废已久的神社至少塌陷了一半，只有这鸟居还是鲜血一样的红色。  
他们已经吃过了心上人的肉，喝过了心上人的血，再也忘不了那个味道。世间所有的美味都带着那个人的味道，是那个人的肉，是那个人的血。每一次呼吸和每一口食物都让他们想起北信介。  
他们好爱这个人。  
爱得不想再让他离开。

「上穷碧落下黄泉，两处茫茫皆不见。」  
这一次，是治慢慢念出这句诗。  
月明星稀，疲惫的北信介根本找不到一件衣服，身上却盖着整整十二条尾巴。见恋人的视线被兄弟的声音所吸引，侑急忙吵嚷起来。  
「我也会我也会！我知道这首长诗还有一句！」  
他故意用欢快的语气说，不去想那些悲伤的共鸣。  
「天长地久有时尽，此恨绵绵无绝期。」  
北信介望着他们，那双眼睛依然漂亮得能让他们一见钟情。那个人的手，轻轻柔柔地抓住他的一条尾巴，又抓住治的一条尾巴，手指亲昵地抚摸毛绒绒的尾巴尖，摸得他从尾巴尖痒到尾巴根，又从尾巴根痒到整根脊柱，就连脖子也烫了起来，酥酥麻麻的，惬意得让他眯起眼睛。  
「这位诗人的另一首诗里，有这样一句。」  
那个人呢喃道，声音轻得像是在勾引他们。  
「君埋泉下泥销骨，我寄人间雪满头。」  
「不会有这么一天的。」  
治异常坚定地说，六条尾巴微微颤动。  
「是呀，不会有这么一天的，我们才不会把北桑交给泥土和蛆虫。」  
侑不甘示弱，抢先一步搂住他们的心上人。  
「北桑是我们的！我们要亲口吃掉你的肉，喝掉你的血，对你纠缠不休，生生世世，未来永劫。」  
「好呀。」  
那个人笑了，像熟透的果子一样甜美诱人。于是他们的第七条尾巴也慢慢竖起来，靠近对方挨挨蹭蹭。  
不用再等了，他们今天夜里就要把这个人吃得干干净净。

青梅挂上枝头的那段日子，他们一起摘了好多好多。仔细挑选，加糖，加酒，密封在罐子里，等上几个月就会变成好喝的梅酒。  
这是他们第一次和北信介一起亲手制作梅酒。那个人告诉他们，泡上三个月大概就可以喝了，不过等待一年半载后会更美味。  
青梅酸得要命，也只有治能啃得下口。更别提那些比以前好吃很多也便宜很多的糖了。北买来的糖至少被治偷吃了一半。看到兄弟吃得开心，侑忍不住也偷吃了几块像冰一样晶莹剔透的糖，甜丝丝的味道从舌尖一直蔓延到耳朵尖。  
真甜呀，他想，真好呀。  
仿佛只要有了这一罐罐青梅酒，那个人就会承诺留下来陪他们，至少要等到果酒酿好才离开。  
但这一切不过是甜蜜的错觉。冰糖带来的甜丝丝的盼望，仿佛也随着天气变热而融化殆尽。梅子成熟变黄的时候，那个人依然要离开。  
「可以不走吗？」  
治小心翼翼地问。  
没等北信介回答，侑先气势冲冲地嚷了出来。  
「不许走！」  
他蛮不讲理地咬住那个人右手的小指，咬破了已经愈合的伤口。血流在他嘴唇上，甜丝丝的，有水果和冰糖的甜味。世间所有的美味都带着那个人的味道，尝起来像那个人的血肉。  
「我们不想让北桑走！我们不想再失去北桑！」  
他看到治也轻轻叼住那个人左手的小指，想咬却不忍心咬，像小狐狸撒娇一样蹭蹭。  
「只差一点了。」  
北信介轻声说。  
「这人间会越变越好，只差一点了，只差一点就能让你们愿意回去。我不会逃走的，不会逃避自己的承诺，更不会从你们身边逃开。」  
那个人朝他们笑了笑。侑向来喜欢对方的笑容，可他现在很想撕烂这个平静而自信的笑容。  
「无论多少次我都会回到这里，回到稻荷崎。你们不会阻止我离开。」  
是呀，他们无法阻止那个人，从最开始他们便心知肚明，仅仅抱着一丝侥幸去哀求。  
真的爱着某个人的时候，根本无法阻止那个人发自内心的决定。  
北信介从不强求他们陪着自己离开，他们亦无法强求对方留下来陪着他们。  
侑流着泪舔干净了恋人手上的血。鲜血有甜丝丝的味道，世间所有的毒药都带着那个人的味道，但没有什么能比那个人的血肉更毒，五内俱焚，刻骨铭心。

再次见到那个人的时候，夏天甚至尚未结束。  
蝉鸣阵阵，声嘶力竭。  
蚂蚁来得比他们更早，却几乎全军覆没，只剩下几只在血泊里半死不活地挣扎。  
看到对方的第一眼，侑又一次本能地判断出，那个人活不了了。  
北信介艰难地转动头颅，视线与他们擦肩而过，投向远方阴沉的虚空。  
于是侑又一次知道，那个人已经看不见他们了。  
「侑……治……已经可以了。」  
北虚弱地说，抬起的手完全找错了方向，但他们及时把自己的脸贴了过去。  
「用你们的眼睛……去确认……这人间……是否好到足够让……让你们回去……」  
有时候涌出的是话语，有时候涌出的是鲜血。  
「北桑已经知道了吗？」  
跪在他身边的治突兀地说。侑惊慌地忘了自己的兄弟一眼，恐惧远大于愤怒。  
「狐狸的诅咒会让人不幸。」治一口气说道，毫不停顿，「也许北桑一次又一次莫名其妙的不幸遭遇，是因为我们的……」  
是因为我们的诅咒。  
这是扎在心脏里最深的一根刺，拔不出，剔不掉。  
眼前只剩一片茫茫白雾，他不敢去看那个人的眼睛，也不敢移开自己的视线。  
「……不，我很幸福。」  
北轻轻抚摸他们的脸颊，手指发冷，但鲜血是温暖的。  
「我知道的……从第一次开始，你们……你们就告诉了我。我知道你们诅咒我……不用担心，我知道的……我想感谢你们……谢谢你们愿意诅咒我。因为……因为……」  
那个人笑了，被鲜血染红的笑容，甘之如饴。  
「假如你们不诅咒我，我又要怎样才能找到你们呢？」

像每一世一样，那个人死在了他们面前。  
正像侑之前所承诺过的那样，他们不会把北交给泥土和蛆虫。  
像每一世一样，他们吃掉了那个人的肉，喝掉了那个人的血，就连骨头也没有放过。  
但是侑知道，有什么已经不一样了。  
或许这一切都是最后一次，然后他们会开始许许多多的第一次。  
以前的他们躲在名为稻荷崎的瓶子里，恐惧着失去那个人，却又知道即使他们一次又一次地失去那个人，只要乖乖等待，总会与那个人重逢。至少等待有一个固定的期限，至少确保能遇到每一世的他。  
但他们已经不想等待了。  
他们因为害怕而躲在瓶子里，又怨恨着剥夺他们自由的瓶子。  
那个人的手为他们打开了笼门，那个人的话语让他们知晓外面的世界。  
他们想要找到那个人。  
如果要选择一个时间，那么就从现在开始。  
第一次，他们喝掉了三个人一起酿制的青梅酒。  
酿的时间还不够，梅子还不愿交出自己的精华。酒喝起来酸酸涩涩的，皱巴巴的梅子啃起来也不好吃。  
第一次，他们拿出了当年封印他们的瓶子。  
即使逃离深宫的时候，娘亲依然将瓶子带在身边。他们一直小心翼翼地把它保管在不见天日的地方，像是要封印一段记忆似的，严严实实地收进箱子，充当神社供奉的神体。可他们已经不需要瓶子了。  
摔碎的瓶子四分五裂，而侑和治也准备和过去的记忆道别。  
和那么多的回忆说再见。

「这一次换我们去找他。」  
「如果找不到他怎么办？」  
「那就继续找，找一百年，找一千年，直到找到他为止。」

夜晚如此幽暗，狐狸的眼睛却将一切看得分明。  
现在的人类已经很少用灯笼了，但侑和治还是习惯性地点了一盏灯笼提在手中。跳跃的灯光，将橘红的光芒甩入洞穴纵深处。丝丝缕缕的蛛网，或破败，或新鲜，闪动着血样的光泽。  
「代价是妖怪的一条性命。」  
「用谁的性命？」  
「等我们活着到达再说吧。」  
侑和治闲聊道。  
他们的身后是两串血脚印。  
摔碎的瓶子扎破了他们的脚，脚很痛，血没有止住，但他们不以为意。  
这是为了告别回忆不得不承受的代价。  
他们愿意为之流血，他们愿意为之付出生命的代价。

进入时是夜晚，抵达时已近黄昏。  
他们流了比娘亲更多的血。不是两个人加起来比娘亲更多，而是每个人都比娘亲更多。  
暮色如血，一如千年前的记忆。  
嘎吱、嘎吱、嘎吱。  
女郎蛛的纺车转动不停。  
这世间没有永恒不变的事物，旋转的纺车却不曾改变节奏。  
半透明的蛛丝非常漂亮，一闪一闪，细细密密织出纷繁复杂的宿命。  
是的，这一次，他们终于看懂了。  
十岁的他们即使看到了也不会懂。那时的他们还没有那许多鲜血织就的因果，自然读不懂图案的意义。但娘亲一定看懂了，看懂了属于她的因果，那些被夕阳固定成血色，逃不开躲不过的红线。  
从最初咬下的那一口开始，第一根红线就缠住了那个人。  
是爱慕，是诅咒。  
娘亲如此，他们亦如此。  
一次又一次的相遇，一次又一次的亲昵，一次又一次的欢好，一次又一次的分离，一次又一次的死别。  
一根又一根的红线缠住了那个人，勒住手指，勒住四肢，勒住躯干，勒住脖子，勒住心脏，撕扯着，牵连着，带着他回到他们身边。  
但是，那是用鲜血染成的红线。  
一旦那个人离开他们，越来越多的红线延伸而出，企图控制他身边的人，扰乱因果，扰乱命运，将他导向不幸，导向毁灭。那个人从未尝试解开自己身上的红线，却竭尽全力避免它们影响他人。为此，一世又一世，他耗尽了自己的灵力。  
一个人的灵力再强大，终归是有限的。  
一个破绽，一次疏忽，足以致命。  
但是，诅咒不会停止，对承诺的履行不会停止。  
唯一能与诅咒媲美的执念，恰恰是那个人向他们立下的誓言。  
那个人说，已经不想再逃了。  
那个人说，他要让这人间好得让他们愿意回去。  
那个人说，他会带他们回家。  
治常常骂侑是个白痴，但侑觉得，北信介才是白痴。不止是白痴，还是个瞎子，还是个聋子，还喜欢飞蛾扑火自不量力。  
为什么呢？  
为什么那个人能对注定到来的不幸甘之如饴？  
为什么那个人明明知道会丢掉性命还是一往直前？  
为什么那个人能把他们的诅咒当成他们的爱恋珍而重之？  
为什么那个人坚持用蚍蜉之力去纠正人间这棵根深蒂固的大树？  
那个人从来不曾催促他们，他爱他们，保护他们，想为他们做好所有的准备，静静等待他们愿意走出瓶子的那一天。  
即使他们一直是那两只被关在笼子里瑟瑟发抖的小狐狸，那个白痴、瞎子、笼子和自不量力的家伙肯定也会一如既往地爱着他们吧。  
但他们已经不是当初的胆小鬼了。  
一千年的童年足够长了，久到让他们再也无法忍受。  
「代价是什么？」  
侑抬高声音问，震得自己伤口发痛，眼前一黑。  
「妖怪的一条性命，换一次重新开始的机会。」  
没有声音，话语直接出现在他们的脑海中，就像蜘蛛迅速织出的网。  
「重新开始？」  
治疑惑地问。  
「一切归为虚无，没有记忆，没有承诺，没有诅咒。」  
「那我们要怎样才能找到他！」  
侑大喊道，不顾再度喷血的伤口。  
「去找。」  
「……我们要多久才能找到他？」  
迟疑一下，治问。  
「也许一年，也许十年，也许一千年，也许永远都找不到。」  
「我们会找到他的！」  
侑冲动地喊，热血上涌，冲得疼痛仿佛消失了一般。  
「那么，支付代价。」  
踉跄一下，侑朝着女郎蛛的方向冲过去，不料当即被治打倒在地。治站得比他更直，走得比他更稳。那家伙抬起只比他高一点点的头，平静地和女郎蛛交涉。  
「用我的命。」  
「治！你这个混蛋给我滚开！用我的！」  
倒在地上的侑挣扎着想站起来，却只能以连滚带爬的丢脸姿势前进。  
「不够。」  
这个出乎意料的答案让治愣住了。侑趁机拽住兄弟的腿，把对方也扯倒在地上。这下，他们的处境就公平了。  
「你们只有一半妖怪的血。」  
脑中织出的声音指向了一个结果。  
唯一的答案，唯一的出路。  
他们的父亲是人类，母亲是妖怪，身上流淌着人类和妖怪的血液。无论打过多少次架，无论怎样扯对方的后腿，他们终究是兄弟。侑和治对视一眼，治先站起来，然后伸手把他也拉了起来。  
「出口在哪里？」  
「你要什么自己拿！我们要走了！」  
嘎吱、嘎吱、嘎吱。  
女郎蛛的纺车转动不停。  
从夕阳的方向离开，暮色如血，灼热如火。他们先是走，然后跑，每踏出一步都像被撕去血肉，被抽走力气。但是这样的痛苦根本不算什么。不会比那个人死去的时候更痛，也不会比亲眼目睹那个人死去更痛。  
并肩跃入晚霞的瞬间，是他们第一次真正奔向自由。  
呼呼的风声，急速的下坠。在色彩浓烈的阳光间，侑隐约看到了一根若有若无的蛛丝依然牵挂在身上。蛛丝本应是银色的，浸满了暮色，红得像血。  
是血色蛛丝呢，他朦朦胧胧地想。  
迎来冲击的瞬间，他们再也无法保持人类的形态。消失的妖力反而让他们暴露出原形，就像一个尴尬的笑话。  
失去属于妖怪的血，失去妖怪的力量，他们根本无法维持已经支撑千年的身躯。即使四条腿着地，依然走得跌跌撞撞。那些熟悉的小路，轻松的行程，突然间变成高山峻岭艰难无比。  
尾巴消失了，一条接着一条，只剩下一条尾巴的重量，让他感到特别陌生。侑快要走不动了，有时候咳血，有时候吐血，有时候觉得自己剩下的身体也会像尾巴一样消失腐朽成灰，但他不愿放弃。然后他想起了北信介。那个人在临终前拼命回到他们身边的时候，一定也忍受着相似的痛苦吧。想明白这一点，他终于懂得了为何令人痛苦的事情也能让人甘之如饴。  
神智时而清醒，时而模糊。有时他狠咬一口治的耳朵让对方惊醒，有时他感到后面一痛，是兄弟拖着自己的尾巴往前走。  
一切都会重新开始。  
可他们不想草率结束。  
他们必须回去。  
回到那个留着他们和娘亲的记忆、他们和那个人的记忆的地方。  
被砸碎的瓶子依然四分五裂地散落在地上，还是他们离开时的模样。死到临头的他突然发现，或许这里在很早之前能成为他们的家。如果他们更早一些打破瓶子迈出那一步，他们就会有自己的家。  
但是，已经没有关系了。  
疼痛逐渐柔和起来，他却清楚地听到了脚步声。两个人的脚步声。只听脚步声，就能知道其中一人是绝世美女，让他自愧不如的那种绝世美女。而在他的印象中，如此这般的绝世美女世间唯一。  
他们的神社已然荒废，石阶上爬满青苔，唯独坍塌一半的鸟居仍旧鲜红如血。侑看到治和自己一起竖起耳朵，倾听着外面传来的声音。  
「为什么要来这种荒无人烟的地方？」  
男人的声音，似曾相识，让他们不禁露出獠牙。  
「因为我做了一个梦。梦中的一切太过真切，如果不来这里走一趟，就会心中不安。」  
女人的声音，似曾相识，让他们面面相觑。  
「怎样的梦？」  
「我用了一千年才找到你的梦。」  
女人轻声道。  
「那我也用了一千年才等到你。」  
男人开着亲昵的玩笑。  
「是呀，所以我在看到你的第一眼，就用尽浑身解数来迷住你。你的心只能属于我。哪怕是亲手挖出你的心脏，血淋淋地吃下去，我也不会把它让给别人。」  
明明是残酷的说法，声音却狐媚入骨，足以令人神魂颠倒。  
「好呀。」  
那个男人爽快地答应下来，口吻是满满的宠溺。  
「然后……」  
清脆的声响敲打着台阶，似乎是那种叫做高跟鞋的鞋子。声音离他们越来越近，足够让侑相信对方已经发现了他们。  
长久的沉默。  
「……在那个梦里，为了能够早一天找到你，我抛弃了我们的一对儿子。你真应该见见他们，这人间就没有比他们更漂亮的孩子。」  
「就算你这么说，我也无从得知他们的模样。」  
男人既包容又无奈地说。  
「那时他们只有十岁，长得像我，性格更和我一模一样。我不后悔我的选择，但终究是我辜负了他们。那时我许了一个愿望，若来世有缘，再为母子。」  
侑动了动耳朵，眼前一片模糊。他隐约感觉到那个女人蹲下身，双手合十许愿，。  
「现在，我还想许个愿望。」  
女人的身子微微颤抖，极轻极轻的声音贴在他们耳畔。  
「若今生有缘，再为母子。」  
这对新婚夫妇离去之时，阳光晴好，忽然下起淅淅沥沥的细雨。妻子体贴地为丈夫撑好伞，递到对方手中，自己却驻足观望。位于山林间的废弃神社，响起了一对狐狸的鸣叫。  
这是稻荷崎最后的狐狸叫声。  
一如十月怀胎瓜熟蒂落之后，婴儿降生的啼哭。

自从学会走路开始，宫侑和宫治就很喜欢跑到城镇外的山上玩耍。  
大人们都说，那座山上树林茂密人迹罕至的地方，有一座供奉狐仙的神社。那里是让孩子们又爱又怕的探险圣地，据说时不时闹个鬼，还有妖怪出没，晚上更有一闪一闪的莹绿狐火。但宫侑和宫治从来不觉得害怕。  
他们熟悉山上的一草一木，哪怕是闭着眼睛脱掉鞋子光着脚疯跑也不会受伤。他们走在遍布野兽足迹的林间小径上，时不时爬到一棵看着顺眼的树上，坐在枝头，东张西望，本能地想要寻找什么。  
他们到底想找到什么呢？  
这件事兄弟二人讨论过好多次，可是根本没有头绪。  
他们好像天生就知道那座神社的位置似的，不用思考就能找到通往那边的近路。治像只狐狸似地东闻闻西嗅嗅，双手用力在泥土上刨个坑，挖出了一些埋在地底的东西。大多数已经腐朽了，不过有些打磨过的圆润石头很漂亮，在阳光下熠熠生辉，就像宝石一样。传说这里的狐仙会把宝石送给善良的人。侑觉得这么好看的石头拿出去应该有人愿意高价买的，但最终他们还是把这些杂七杂八的小玩意埋了回去。  
因为它们都是属于过去的旧东西，而他和治想去尝试更多的新东西。  
只要他们不断寻找、不断尝试，总有一天能找到让他们满意的结果。  
「那么，今天要来做些什么呢？」  
侑和治异口同声地问。  
十岁那一年，他们的母亲把他们叫到身边，郑重地告诫他们。  
「如果有朝一日，你们找到了你们的爱人，一定不要犹豫。哪怕是亲手挖出那个人的心脏，血淋淋地吃下去，也要将那个人的心据为己有。」  
说出这句话的时候，母亲的眼睛里闪动着狐狸般美丽而凶狠的光芒。在那一瞬间，侑感到脊背滚过一阵兴奋的战栗，像是猛兽看到猎物从自己面前疾驰而过。  
他们完全理解她的意思。  
他们是母子，是血亲，是共犯。他们流着同样的血，有着同样的执念，是天然的联盟。  
她已经找到了。  
他们还在寻找。

十六岁的春天，昏昏欲睡的下午最后一节课，脱发日益严重的国文老师慢慢悠悠地讲着芥川龙之介的『蜘蛛の糸』。  
大盗犍陀多，杀人放火无恶不作，却曾因一时善念而救下蜘蛛，死后坠入血池地狱。身处极乐净土的佛陀，念其拯救蜘蛛的善行，向地狱垂下蜘蛛丝，给犍陀多一个获救的机会。犍陀多沿着蛛丝向上攀援，发现其他罪人也在沿着蛛丝往上爬的，便因担心蛛丝断裂而想赶走其他人。在他这样做的瞬间，原本安安稳稳的蛛丝忽然断裂，他也重新坠入血池受苦。而佛陀静静目睹了这一切。  
这算什么故事嘛！一点也不有趣！  
侑不加掩饰地打了一个大大的呵欠，无视国文老师不满的目光。他把课本竖起来，趴在桌子上准备打个盹，视线却扫到了这样一行文字。  
——通往极乐的蜘蛛丝，一闪一闪发着微光，在没有月亮也没有星星的天空中途，短短地垂着。  
然后，他看到了。  
半透明的蜘蛛丝，一闪一闪发着微光。  
蛛丝本应是银白色的，不知为何却被染成红色，在自己的小指上打了结，宛如红线一般。侑心中一动，确信红线的另一端就是他们久寻不获的珍宝。下课铃还没有响，但他当机立断推开课桌冲向走廊。  
「宫！你在做什么！」  
国文老师的怒吼和教室的门扉一样被他远远甩在身后。  
血色蛛丝若隐若现，随时都可能消失。  
他冲得太猛了，差点和治撞个正着。他们对视一眼，默契地踩着下课铃一起跑下楼梯。  
快一点！再快一点！  
以超过百米冲刺的速度狂奔，跑到气喘吁吁，跑到肌肉发痛。他们拼命追逐着，仿佛要把蓄积一千年的思念全部化为力量。  
外面阳光灿烂，校园里的樱花全都开了，花吹雪的花瓣不断拍打他们的脸颊，遮住他们的视线。红线的尽头隐没在樱花色波浪的另一端，骤然消失。  
他们的心跳仿佛也随之静止。  
这双眼睛、这双眼睛。  
侑觉得自己一定在哪里见到过这双眼睛。在梦里见过，在记忆里见过，或者在前世、前前世和前前前世见过。这样一双清澈明净的眼睛，纵使转世轮回，他也不会忘记。  
「请问你们是？」  
温善的声音，有教养却不会让人感到高高在上。听到那个人的声音，泪水突然模糊了他的双眼。  
「北前辈（北さん）——！」  
他们终于找到了。  
找到了就不会再放开，生生世世，未来永劫。

AFTER STORY

「果然是神社呀。」  
看着重新修缮过的鸟居，北信介露出怀念的神情。  
「北前辈知道这间神社吗？」  
「嗯，出生在稻荷崎附近的孩子都知道。小时候婆婆带我来过一次，说是要定期来感谢狐仙大人给祖上的帮助。附近的居民会也在筹资修整这里的建筑，今年终于完成了修缮，也是一件好事。」  
听到这个顺理成章的答案，侑不知道自己是高兴还是失落。  
「我还以为北前辈没来过这里，本来想作为一个惊喜的。」  
他有点委屈地说。  
「我很高兴。」  
北认真回答道。  
「夏日的林间风景别有一番趣味，空气凉爽舒适，让人神清气爽。」  
「真的吗！北前辈喜欢就好！」  
侑开心地说，旁边的治却小声说「白痴」。  
「山里什么都好就是虫子多！嗡嗡嗡在耳边吵真是烦死人了！」  
他反唇相讥。  
治没理他，直接在他屁股上踹了一脚，踹得他一个趔趄跌进北的怀里。  
因祸得福！  
抱紧北前辈，侑偷偷朝身后的兄弟比了一个V字手，然后就被治拎着领子揪了回来。  
「抱歉，北前辈。侑是个白痴，请不要和他计较。」  
「你这个凶手还好意思说我！」  
侑气得蹦了起来。  
「这边的台阶比较滑，你们要留意脚下，小心不要跌倒。」  
北平静地说，望向他们的视线含有一股不可思议的力量，顿时让吵闹的兄弟二人偃旗息鼓。  
「这是我们第一次和北前辈一起过夏天呢。」  
治打破沉默，若有所思地说。  
「是的。」  
北点点头，回应道。  
「毕竟你们春天才入学。」  
虽然北前辈的说法完全没有错，但侑总觉得有什么不对。他们不认识北前辈的时候当然不可能和对方共度夏日，可治那家伙绝不是想陈述这件明摆着的事实。未能和那个人共度夏日一直是埋藏在他们心中的遗憾，从更早以前，甚至是从他们出生以前，这样的念头便铭刻在心间。  
没有记忆的事情，更无法用语言表述清楚。  
不过，没有关系！  
侑的想法很快变得积极起来。  
「我们还要跟北前辈一起做很多的事情！夏天一起看花火大会！一起去海边玩！一起吃西瓜！秋天一起赏枫叶！一起摘果子吃！我们最清楚山上最好吃的果树在哪里！冬天要一起打雪仗！一起堆雪人！一起围着被炉吃橘子！我们要一起做很多很多以前没有做过的事情！一辈子都要一起！就算是死也要一起死！北前辈不可以比我们早死一秒！也不可以比我们多活一秒！然后下辈子也要和我们在一起，下下辈子，下下下辈子也是！生生世世，未来永劫！」  
快跑两步，侑跳到最上面的台阶上，张开双臂大喊。  
他知道越靠后的要求越任性，任性到不可理喻的程度，可它们都是他最真实的想法。他宁愿被正论PUNCH打脸，也要把这些事情告诉那个人。  
「白痴。」  
治没好气地评价道。  
「好呀。」  
北信介笑着说，露出了甘之如饴的表情。  
侑和治目不转睛地盯着他们的恋人，治什么都说不出来了，而侑呢，他也什么都说不出来，只能抓着头发讪讪地笑。  
「侑，你笑起来的时候比较像狐狸。治，你不笑的时候比较像狐狸。」  
北慢慢登上石阶，走向焕然一新的鸟居。  
他们当然不是狐狸。但听对方这样说，还是不由自主地感到心虚，就像妖怪被抓住狐狸尾巴一样。  
「狐、狐狸？」  
侑小心翼翼地问。  
「我认为，狐狸是最美的动物，有一种不可思议的魅力……在见到他们的第一眼，就会被他们迷住，生生世世，未来永劫。」  
北信介轻声道，微微扬起的笑容明丽得令鸟居黯然失色。  
「你们真美呀。」  
那个人望着他们，那双让他们一见钟情的眼睛里只有他们。  
炎炎夏日被隔离在山林之外，树荫温存，蝉鸣阵阵。三人犹如走入了神明的结界，世间仅余彼此。  
他还记得多少？  
他们还记得多少？  
过去的一千年里究竟发生了什么事情？  
诸如此类的事情，早已成为无须关注的细枝末节。  
他们早已和过去道别，重要的是今天要做些什么。  
今天要在一起。  
未来的每一个「今天」，他们都会在一起，去做那么多那么多他们没有做过的事情。

「HAPPY END」


End file.
